Aujourd'hui est un temps pluvieux
by Sasha-TheShaumon
Summary: Izaya se sent d'une humeur étrange , sans savoir pourquoi il revient sur ses sentiments envers les humains et Shizuo alors que quelque chose le rend perplexe . Pourquoi donc ses humains sont-ils laids aujourd'hui ?


**TITRE : **Aujourd'hui est un temps pluvieux .

**DISCLAIMER :** rien n'est à moi , tout appartient à Ryôgo Narita et Akiyo Satorigi o/

**RATING : **mh , sans doute K+ c'est soft donc =w=

**GENRE : **indéfinissable précisément (y) peut être un peu de romance à un moment , et encore !

**Note : **alors voici ma première fic sur le fandom de Durarara! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira , ça va faire plus d'un an qu'elle traîne dans mon portable et je n'ai jamais osé la publier , aujourd'hui je saute le pas , enjoy o/  
J'ai essayé d'être le plus IC possible pour Izaya , et je m'excuse d'avance si le flashback s'incruste de façon un peu particulière =w="

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Aujourd'hui est un temps pluvieux .**_

_J'aime les humains ._

J'aime les humains , et les ai toujours aimé . Et ce , depuis ma plus singulière enfance , aussi lointain que je puisse m'en souvenir . Je les ai toujours aimé , eux , si amusants . Certes , ma façon de le dire peut faire penser au fait que je ne sois moi-même pas un être humain . Et pourtant je le suis bel et bien , simplement que j'aime à dire "j'aime les humains" tout comme je pourrais dire "j'aime tout le monde" , bien que cette dernière formulation soit quelque peu niaise à mon goût . Je les aime , tout simplement . Car j'ai , depuis que je suis enfant , toujours éprouvé cette étrange fascination malsaine à regarder les gens se débattre dans leur propre mélasse immonde qu'ils ont eux-mêmes crée à partir de leurs actes insensés , les voir se démener sans même qu'ils en aient conscience dans cette pourriture qui les entoure . Moi-même j'ai la tête plongée dedans . Cependant , comparé à eux , j'en ai pleinement conscience et m'y enfonce de mon propre chef avec vice , le sourire aux lèvres .

J'ai toujours considéré les humains comme de faibles créatures , sauf peut être certains dont mon estime pour eux les sort de la case "vermines" là où se trouvent tous les autres . Alors que moi , possédant une force physique quelque peu faible je dois bien l'avouer malgré ma facilité dans le maniement des couteaux ainsi que la course , j'arrive à maîtriser ces humains avec de simples mots , des phrases si envoûtantes pour leurs oreilles . Et je trouve tout cela complètement jouissif , de voir cette facilité outrageuse avec laquelle j'arrive à les manipuler pour qu'ils s'entretuent . Pour moi , les humains ne sont que de faibles créatures et c'est bien pour cela que je les aime tant . Aucun pour l'instant ne m'avait jamais tenu tête .

_Aucun ..._

_Puis , je l'ai rencontré ... _

Un jour , au lycée , Shinra -sans doute l'un de mes seuls compatriotes que je peux considérer comme intelligent voire presque aussi dérangé que moi- m'avait emmené sûr le terrain de football où , normalement , il devait y avoir un combat entre un élève de notre classe et environ une dizaine d'autres dont je ne savais rien , pour une fois . Je me fichais éperdument d'eux , cela me ferait juste passer le temps , mais je devais bien avouer que le sort de celui seul face aux autres m'interpellait grandement . Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour attirer leur attention ? Je me demandais dans quel état tragique il allait bien pouvoir finir .

_Le nez éclaté ? Les côtes fracturées ? Les bras et les jambes brisés ? Les os broyés ? La colonne vertébrale fracassée ? Handicapé ? Mort ?_

Toute cette foule de pensées nébuleuse se bousculait dans ma tête alors qu'un mince sourire étirait mes lèvres en un rictus quelque peu inquiétant . Il me tardait de voir l'issus de ce combat comme qui dirait totalement déloyal . Fort heureusement , dirais-je , nous sommes arrivés juste à temps avant qu'ils n'aient commencé et avions pu nous asseoir aux premières loges sur un bloc tout juste devant le terrain d'athlétisme à quelques mètres d'eux .

Puis , tout se déroula très rapidement . Je vis les autres élèves se jeter sur celui tout seul , dont les cheveux blonds marquaient sa décoloration , à une vitesse folle . Soudain , alors que je m'attendais à tous les voir le lyncher littéralement , ce dernier se saisit de la cage de foot juste à côté de lui et la souleva de terre avec un seul bras comme s'il avait s'agit d'un vulgaire bâton . J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux , tout comme mon sourire qui s'étendait sur toute la partie inférieure de mon visage .

-Superbe !.. soufflais-je à mi voix , fasciné .

Et la suite fut d'autant plus amusante . Le blond n'eut aucun mal à faire tournoyer les buts autour de lui , soufflant ainsi les autres garçons encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé sous leurs yeux . Il en éclata six comme cela , comme de simples insectes qu'on repousserait d'un revers de la main . Les quatre restants eurent assez de jugeote pour se reculer à temps , mais pas assez pour abandonner . Il se précipitèrent donc tous sûr lui comme un seul homme , poussant des cris de rage caricaturaux . Celui tout seul seul relâcha alors les cages qui retombèrent lourdement sur le sol avant de ne saisir un gars dans chaque main par le col , les soulevant de terre avant de les envoyer à l'autre bout du terrain sans aucun effort notable . Les deux derniers restèrent bloqués à cette vision cauchemardesque , et n'eurent pas le temps de réagir quand , pour chacun , un poing vint s'écraser contre leur face , les faisant valdinguer à une vingtaine de mètres .  
Et tout était terminé . Le blond , entouré de poussière , respirait profondément et bruyamment . Je ne pus m'empêcher d'applaudir .

-Fabuleux ! fis-je en souriant .

L'autre se retourna et je pus enfin voir son visage .

_Il était beau , entouré de ce nuage brunâtre dont la lumière du soleil filtrait par rayures blanches , faisant briller sa chevelure couleur de blés , ses yeux étincelant me fixant . _

Et une aura meurtrière continuait de passer dans son regard alors qu'il m'observait intensément .

_Comme un prédateur en jaugerait un autre avec méfiance mais sans crainte véritable . _

Pour une raison quelconque , je ressentis un frisson parcourir mon échine face à ces prunelles marron ainsi pointées sur moi . Shinra s'avança d'un pas et le désigna en souriant .

-Je te présente Heiwajima Shizuo , un garçon dont la force est inégalable ! dit-il alors qu'on sentait aisément la fascination dans sa voix .

Je fis un signe de tête à l'attention du blond en levant une main pour le saluer "amicalement" . Il ne semblait pas partager ce sentiment , mais je m'en fichais .

-Je m'appelle Orihara Izaya , enchanté . fis-je . Mais dis moi , ta force , elle est vraiment impressionnante !.. On dirait un vrai monstre , haha !

Alors , j'eus à peine le temps de m'expulser du bloc sur lequel j'étais encore assit que quelques secondes après des morceaux de fer volaient dans tous les sens et devant mes yeux . Je tournais la tête sur le côté pour voir qu'il s'agissait simplement du blond qui venait de l'éclater à main nue comme s'il venait de briser un fin mûr de plâtre .

_Rapide , certes , mais pas assez . _

Sa chemise , jusqu'alors simplement tachée de poussière , s'ouvrit largement en une coupure fine et droite en travers de son torse , laissant sa peau d'albâtre ainsi que ses muscles finement dessinés à l'air libre . Alors , du sang s'écoula lentement de la plaie ainsi créée tandis que je rangeais d'un geste vif et discret mon couteau à cran d'arrêt dans ma poche . Je lui souris largement alors qu'il s'élançait lourdement sur moi , se mettant à me courir après comme un buffle enragé .

_Ce fut fort plaisant d'être ainsi poursuivit haha !.._

...

Et c'est ainsi que se firent nos présentations et notre première rencontre . Pas banal allez vous me dire , mais personnellement j'ai trouvé cela tout simplement incroyablement amusant . Et depuis ce jour , Shizu-chan -n'est ce pas mignon comme surnom ?- me hait du plus profond de son être comme aucune autre personne ne l'avait jamais ressentit à mon égard . Cette haine est d'ailleurs partagée .

Lui , que je considère plus comme une bête sauvage que comme un humain , me répugne à un point que je n'aurais jamais pensé connaitre . Sa simple vue m'insupporte , me révulse , mais étrangement je ne peux m'empêcher à chaque fois de vouloir "jouer avec lui" . Bien que cela me fasse courir plus que nécessaire , le simple fait de le voir flâner idiotement avec je ne sais qui me donne la nausée au point de vouloir écraser cette petite bonne humeur de mon pied , me jetant avec amusement dans la gueule du loup avant de ne disparaître dans un coin de rue comme je suis apparu . Et je sais que cela le met plus que hors de lui , mais c'est si amusant de l'entendre hurler mon nom avec haine et de me courir après avec cette rage si intense qu'on en ressentirait presque les effluves dans l'air .

Je n'ai , cela dit en passant , jamais compris pourquoi nous agissions ainsi d'ailleurs . Lui , pour me tuer , cela va de soit , il veut me voir crever avec agonie sous ses yeux -charmant hein ?- Moi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ... Sans doute car cela m'amuse t-il de voir une bêtes aux traits humains s'énerver au point de dépasser les frontières que l'adrénaline offre à la force en temps normal . Oh , et puis je dois bien avouer que voir celui que je ne peux pas supporter crier de rage pour m'avoir perdu de vue est simplement orgasmique . Lui dont la journée aurait si bien pu se passer si seulement il n'avait pas croisé mon chemin .

Cependant , je ne saurais trop comment vous expliquer pourquoi donc lorsque je le vois en train de plaisanter , entouré de plusieurs personnes , j'ai envie de lui ruiner le morale et de le mettre hors de lui . A chaque fois c'est la même rengaine . Je l'aperçois à quelques mètres de moi en compagnie de je ne sais qui , bien que souvent ce soit cette sympathique Celty , alors un sentiment étrange m'envahit et me donne envie de vomir mes tripes , comme si mes viscères se serraient entre eux et tentaient de remonter jusque dans ma gorge lentement et vicieusement . Je finis dans ce cas là par lui lancer l'un de mes couteaux à cran d'arrêt , dans le dos si possible , sinon où est l'intérêt de tenter d'être discret pour être vu au dernier moment ? Puis après c'est la course poursuite où j'ai fini par passer maître sans problèmes véritables .

Mais ce sentiment , je n'ai encore jamais réussi à me l'expliquer ni à le comprendre . Peut être je ne veux tout simplement pas le comprendre ? Le plus souvent je le relais au second plan , le mettant dans un coin de mon esprit en me disant "Je verrai ce qu'il en est plus tard !" puis après j'oublies car j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire , comme récolter des informations ou bien observer mes chers humains .

_Mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que tout est différent ..._

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux alors que je m'étais simplement endormi à mon bureau , j'ai comme un arrière goût amer au fond de la gorge . Ma langue est pâteuse et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des jours . Je me sers donc un verre d'eau quand , de plein fouet , des images s'impriment violemment sur ma rétine . Mais , ce ne sont pas des souvenirs . Bien trop imprécis pour que cela en soit , mais en même temps bien trop ... Réels .

Je me vois , sans doute à moitié nu , je ne sais pas trop , je n'arrive à discerner que mes cuisses laiteuses , à califourchon sur un torse musclé ouvert largement et se vidant de son sang . La peau est froide . Et sur cette dernière , une immense balafre blanchâtre tranche avec le rouge carmin du liquide tiède . Une cicatrice faite au couteau , d'un coup vif et certain . Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux , les relevant vers ce visage blême et livide dont les mèches blondes et poisseuses en dévorent la moitié . Je reconnais ces traits fins et beaux .

A cet instant je m'accroche brusquement à mon bureau en reprenant mon souffle qu'il semblerait que j'eux bloqué dans ma poitrine . Je tâtonne , à la recherche de quelque chose , et attrape mon verre d'eau que je vide d'une traite . Un rêve ? Un fantasme ? Un cauchemar ? Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent dans mon cerveau . Je finis par décider que prendre l'air ne me ferait que le plus grand bien . Je me lève , mets alors mon éternel manteau noir à fourrure , puis sors de mon bureau et enfin de l'immeuble .

-Où est ce que tu vas ? me demande Namie qui venait de passer dans le hall derrière moi .

Je lui réponds de manière évasive en lui faisant un petit signe de main , ne prenant pas vraiment la peine de parler . Elle n'avait pas besoin que je me retourne vers elle au risque qu'elle ne me voit en train d'essuyer une larme qui avait fini par couler le long de ma joue . Je l'écrase rapidement d'un doigt avant de ne regarder ma phalange humide , un mince sourire étirant un peu plus mes lèvres . Larme de joie ou de tristesse ? Ou bien simplement est-ce le fait que j'aurais baillé sans même m'en rendre compte ? Je ne sais pas , ne veux sans doute pas le savoir et m'en fiche complètement d'ailleurs . J'hausse les épaules et sort enfin dans le froid du doux hiver qui s'annonce en ce mois d'octobre . Un peu de fumée s'échappe de ma bouche , me faisant penser à quelqu'un en train de fumer . Je me retire bien vite cette idée de la tête et enfonce mes mains dans mes poches , y sentant mes deux couteaux dont je ne me sépare jamais . Je soupire , avec lassitude , en voyant un couple passer devant moi .

_Aah ... Pourquoi aujourd'hui êtes-vous si laids ? Est-ce le bonheur qui vous enlaidi ?_

Je songe en suivant les deux jeunes du regard . Je finis par les oublier et continus ma marche silencieusement . Après tout , je n'ai rien à dire à personne alors à quoi bon gâcher des mots ? Alors , je débouche sur l'une des artères principales de la ville qui est bondée de monde , comme toujours . Mais cette fois-ci , cette foule ne me laisse qu'un relent désagréable dans la bouche . Habituellement , voir autant d'humains réunis au même endroit me rend euphorique , je les observe avec délectation et plaisir .

Mais là , rien , si ce n'est un profond dégoût soudain . Comparé à eux , je semble maussade et renfermé . Eux que je vois rire aux éclats , glousser comme des imbéciles innocemment . Ils se tiennent bras dessus bras dessous , comme de francs camarades , ne se doutant même pas une seule seconde que leurs soit disant amis pourraient très bien les poignarder dans le dos pour se sauver eux-mêmes , par pur égoïsme . Moi , je n'ai jamais eu ce risque . Bien que beaucoup tentent de me tuer plutôt discrètement , aucun n'a jamais réussi . Et puis , aucun de mes amis n'a tenté une chose pareille . Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas d'amis à proprement parlé , juste des pions . Je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité de toute façon . Et voir tous ces idiots s'entourer ainsi ne crée en moi qu'une irrépressible envie de vomir .

-Comme vous êtes laids aujourd'hui ... Je ne vous comprends pas ... je souffle en portant une main à mon visage .

Une femme me lance un regard étonné , presque suspicieux , avant de ne continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était . Je me mets soudain à rire sans pouvoir me retenir ni même me contrôler . De toute façon je n'en ai pas envie et puis je sentais bien qu'il fallait que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre . Cette fois-ci c'est pratiquement toute la partie de la rue qui m'entoure qui se tourne vers ma personne . Et les badauds semblent effrayer qu'un homme puisse s'esclaffer comme cela sans aucune pudeur en public . Mais moi je me fiche de leurs avis , à eux tous . Je vois les groupes se pencher entre eux en me lançant des regards interrogateurs , et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon hilarité .

Une fois cela passé , je relâche un long souffle en me redressant correctement , réajustant mon manteau avant de ne changer de rue , celle-ci est bien trop peuplée de mes chers humains qui me donnent des nausées aujourd'hui . Soudain , alors que je traîne des pieds dans une petite ruelle ombragée à l'abris des regards , je remarque la silhouette d'un homme plutôt grand étendu par terre , le haut à moitié enfoncé dans des sacs poubelles . Je m'approche , continuant ma promenade , quand enfin je reconnais ce quidam affalé et qu'un mince sourire sombre et énigmatique étire mes lèvres .

-Tiens , quelle chance !.. je me dis avec amusement et ironie .

Je me penche alors vers le corps allongé .

-Shizu-chan ...

Mon murmure résonne contre les mûrs étroits de la ruelle , me faisant me rendre compte de la soudaine tranquillité des lieux . Aucun bruit de l'avenue principale ne découle jusqu'ici , me donnant presque l'impression d'être coupé de tout . Je sors l'une de mes armes de ma poche et , en jouant avec , fais claquer la lame en la bloquant , puis la débloquant et ainsi de suite .

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver dans un endroit pareil Shizu-chan ... je continus .

Il semble me répondre par un grommellement . Et je sens l'odeur de l'alcool s'infiltrer vicieusement dans mes narines . Il empeste , même . Mais au moins , ainsi , il n'en est que plus vulnérable . Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que , tendant mon bras droit sur le côté , je coince définitivement la lame en position ouverte avant de me laisser tomber en avant vers le buste de ma némésis .

Soudain , c'est comme si un flash m'aveugle complètement et me force à voir des images que je ne souhaite pas . Je me vois , sur ce corps au torse tranché , et ce visage blanc dont les yeux injectés de sang me regardent fixement , un liquide carmin s'écoulant de ses lèvres entrouvertes . Je bloque ma respiration dans mes poumons en clignant des paupières . Puis mon couteau se plante profondément en émettant un bruit caractéristique de quelque chose que l'on déchirerait en le transperçant . Je m'arrête alors , me rattrapant sur mes coudes , le nez frôlant celui du blond qui marmonne des mots incompréhensible . Ma lame est profondément enfoncée à quelques millimètres de sa joue , encrée dans un sac poubelle qui commence à déverser son contenu . Je suis passablement agacé par la tournure des choses alors que je ne me sens pas la force de retenter mon coup qui , pourtant , n'aurait pas dû rater . Je m'approche un peu plus de sa face , mes mèches ébènes chatouillant ses sourcils .

-Si seulement tu pouvais mourir ... je dis avec une voix rauque et froide .

Je sers plus fortement le manche entre mes doigts .

_Pourquoi je veux le voir mort au juste ?_

Je finis par m'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin sans lâcher mon arme , regardant ses traits détendus alors que la mort frappe à sa porte .

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui trancher la gorge ?_

Alors que je fixe ses lèvres , sans trop savoir pourquoi , je vois un mince filet de saline s'en écouler doucement pour venir glisser sur sa joue jusqu'à une ordure . Je ne peux retenir le ricanement qui fait sursauter mes épaules tandis que je viens essuyer une petite larme qui s'était logée dans le coin de mon oeil . Je me laisse ensuite basculer sur le côté , rangeant mon couteau finalement dans ma poche . Il n'y a rien à craindre de toute façon . Je finis par carrément m'allonger aux côtés du jeune homme peroxydé , ma main presque frôlant la sienne et mon épaule en fait de même .

-Aah , pourquoi donc aujourd'hui tous mes chers humains sont-ils si laids ?.. Même toi , mon Shizu-chan , tu es plus ennuyant que d'habitude ...

Je soupire , observant le bout de ciel qui perce entre les deux imposants immeubles . Je vois des nuages se laisser doucement porter par le vent , comme d'étranges souvenirs qui passent dans ma mémoire , semblables à des spectres . Shinra me demandant pourquoi j'aime les humains . Lui , Shizu-chan , me hurlant sa haine , ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela m'amuse tant de le persécuter ainsi .

_Aaaah ... Pourtant , la réponse est si simple ..._

Mais jamais personne ne pourrait la comprendre .

-J'aime les humains pour de multiples raisons , mais principalement parce que les voir se débattre comme de beaux diables dans leur propre merde m'amuse , la connerie humaine me fascine tellement , vouloir rectifier des erreurs qu'ils ont eux mêmes commis ! Quand est ce que l'être humain va se rendre compte qu'il est la seule espèce existante à pouvoir disparaître sans que cela n'ait un quelconque impact sur la Terre ? Haha , c'est si méprisant ! ... Ensuite ...

Je prends mon souffle , finissant par tourner mon visage vers celui à ma gauche .

-J'aime te persécuter car ta bonne humeur apparente lorsque tu es entouré de tes "amis" me donne envie de vomir mes tripes , tout simplement . Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous autres vous faites pour vous entourer ainsi d'idiots et à vous sentir heureux ainsi . Moi , tout seul , je me suffis pour passer le temps sans m'ennuyer , juste en observant les humains . Eux aussi , je ne les comprends pas , souriant de manière enjouée accompagnés de leurs acolytes . Aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'impression d'assister à une parodie mal jouée de mes guignols favoris , me donnant carrément une migraine affreuse . Alors , toi , Shizu-chan , la bête humaine dont tout le monde a peur , te voir te lier aussi facilement aux autres comme tu le fais me file la nausée , me retourne complètement l'estomac comme tu n'as pas idée . Alors je veux détruire ce sourire de ton visage que tu affiches avec les autres , faisant augmenter ta haine pour moi d'autant plus ...

Je serre les dents , fixant intensément les yeux clos derrière ces lunettes de soleil .

-Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi ... L'amour que je porte aux humains ne m'est jamais retourné et le seul sentiment qui me soit destiné est ta haine , alors que moi ... Moi , je n'ai pas de raison particulière de te haïr ... Enfin , pas toujours , juste quand je te vois t'amuser avec tes "amis" ...

Je ferme mes paupière . Pourquoi donc je raconte tout cela moi ? Certes , mon sentiments envers les humains ne m'est jamais revenu , mais je m'en fiche ...

_Non ?_

Cette solitude dans laquelle je m'isole me convient ...

_N'est ce pas ? ... Aaah ..._

Je crois que je comprends enfin pourquoi tout me semblait aussi laid aujourd'hui . Même pourquoi Shizu-chan m'ennuie et pourquoi je ne veux pas le voir heureux avec ceux qui ne s'approchent jamais de moi par crainte ou bien dégoût . Je me redresse légèrement , me mettant sur le côté pour surplomber de quelques centimètres le corps de ma némésis toujours endormie . Je souris amèrement , tendrement , je ne sais pas trop mais sais juste que je souris .

-Je ne veux tout simplement que ... Des gens pour m'entourer , qui ne me fuient pas ... Voire seulement une seule personne me suffirait ... Et toi , Shizu-chan ... Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi ... Parce que ...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase , ne connaissant moi même pas la finalité de mon raisonnement , les mots semblent bloqués au plus profond de mon être . Alors , sans rien ajouter , je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur celles du peroxydé . Ce contact est doux , je ne m'y attendais pas .

_Mais il est aussi détestablement amer ..._

Je ne m'attendais d'ailleurs absolument pas à agir ainsi et pourtant ... Mais ce sentiment de dégoût dans ma poitrine ne fait même qu'augmenter car je sais que ce que je fais ne sert strictement à rien . Les images de mon rêve semblent alors disparaître lentement de ma mémoire , comme un mirage , et cela me suffit . Je me décolle lentement de ce visage endormi , sentant l'alcool imprégner chaque pores de sa peau . Je plisse le nez en m'asseyant , soupirant une nouvelle fois en portant ma main à mon front .

-Mais quel con ... je lâche en me relevant , m'appuyant sur l'un de mes genoux . A plus tard Shizu-chan , n'oublies pas de te doucher en rentrant !..

Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne m'entend pas mais je m'en fiche . Il remue , et , me tournant une dernière fois vers lui , je souffle :

-Si tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui je te tue .

J'affiche alors un sourire plutôt innocent , presque sincère , puis ressors de la petite ruelle sans un autre regard en arrière , même pas pour vérifier si mon cher Shizu-chan ne s'est pas réveillé . Je mets ma capuche bien que le ciel soit clair , et enfonce mes mains profondément dans mes poches , me faisant engloutir par la foule de gens de l'artère principale , me dirigeant vers mes appartements .

-Aah ... Comme vous êtes laids aujourd'hui ...

De retour dans mon bureau je retire mon manteau et remarque qu'il sent l'alcool et les ordures , mais je m'en fiche alors que je me poste face à la grande fenêtre , croisant les bras et regardant dehors sans trop savoir quoi fixer entre les humains heureux , ceux joyeux , et ceux en train de rire parmi les autres qui s'amusent . J'entends alors Namie arriver dans mon dos puis parler :

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui .

Pour moi , sa phrase n'a aucun sens , aucun intérêt . Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle a ressentit le besoin de la formuler . Je lui réponds simplement d'un évasif murmure , haussant tout juste les épaules . Quelque chose d'humide roule lentement sur ma joue .

_Pour moi , aujourd'hui est un temps pluvieux ._

* * *

Et voilaaa ! Bon , je m'excuse si durant la lecture vous avez repéré quelques fautes autant d'orthographes qu'au niveau des temps , je me suis relu mais y a toujours des trucs que je ne remarque pas donc =w=" puis désolé aussi de laisser Namie de côté ou la faire passer pour la meuf fantôme/qui sert à rien , n'empêche malgré tout elle est utile hein ! Puis ouais je sais , j'ai une vision assez particulière des sentiments d'Izaya envers le humains et ce qu'il peut ressentir lui même aussi , j'espère que cela ne vous à pas trop dérangé , sinon bah je m'en fous c: *sort* j'accepte toutes critiques constructives donc si vous avez des choses à dire , je suis un saumon tout à fait ouvert alors lâchez vous !

See ya !


End file.
